The Journey to Your Heart
by Chocolate Thunder
Summary: Someone is in the Kuchiki manor is causing havoc! Killing nobles, infiltrating meetings, and plotting against the clan head. The elders are planning to cut Rukia from the family and force Byakuya to wed and bring heirs. Yoruichi and Kisuke come to help!
1. The Meeting of Bondage

The Meeting

by

Chocolate Thunder

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this little prelude! This story might seem the generic Byakuya get forced by the elder and the whole regular jazz but this story that you have happened upon will be very interesting. I promise, but without further ado I will allow you to find that for yourself.

P.S. - Check out my story The Kuchiki Family. It is like what this story will lead off into 50, 100, 200, 1000 years time from this story's ending or rather beginning. It is funny (well, I think so or try to make it at least), and it Byakuya and Rukia married, as a couple, parenting, pregnancy, going to festivals, teaching each other stuff and what ever you can imagine Bya Ruki style. Anyhow enjoy!

* * *

Byakuya walked into the room. The atmosphere stuffy, condescending and for an outsider scary and frightful and to Byakuya it was a nuisance. The various elders and leaders from different houses and branches of the main Kuchiki clan were present. The matter was of the utmost urgency. All the elders were seated and among the ranks was Ginrei-sama himself. This made Byakuya stand in attention, mentally, and to be extra alert.

'Why was his grandfather present?'

As he sat at the head of the room he wondered what the meeting would be focused on. Money would be an issue, he supposed. How to cover up slave and child labor in Rugonkai farms also crossed his mind. Though none of the possible problems made sense to have ALL the elders in attendance at once, the matter must have been of the most imperative nature.

"Byakuya, I am sure you are wondering why you are here" Ginrei-sama said. Seeing his grandson's face ever so slightly looking pensive and thoughtful. What most people wouldn't notice gave him away. The way his nose lightly scrunched up and his eye brows were microscopically knitted.

Byakuya in return slightly nodded. He was curious and trying to pretend he was not was futile. His Ginrei Ojii-sama would see straight though the façade.

"Byakuya-sama, as our clan leader you have duties to the clan. You are coming of age and have yet to bestow upon our clan an heir." Ikou said. The old man, whom was Ginrei's cousin, stated.

"Byakuya-sama, we all care for your health and well being, you have a tendency to put yourself in life threatening situations. If you ever perish our clan will be in total disarray and you know as well as I, that that street rat, Rukia, can never head us." Kiyoto said confidently and imperiously, trying to light hint at Rukia's bleak beginnings, looking down on Rukia.

"Her leading us is worse that being without a head!" Ichiro said with venom.

"We should discard her from the family now! She already soils the family name. In fact why is she even allowed to be a part of our family? Why should she be equal us?" Kenta boomed hostilely.

Murmurs resounded in the room. Elders were nodding their heads, heads of families and their members were buzzing with agreement.

"You all forget, it was my decision to bring her in. So if you directly disagree with my word tell me." Byakuya said evenly.

All the raging immediately calmed. No one wanted to say they opposed his word. The word of their head. The king. That meant disloyalty. Disloyalty was equal to death.

"So, may I ask why we are here?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes. The issue at hand, Byakuya-sama, is you getting married and securing the family heirs." Ikou said meekly. Trying to appease the young lord.

Byakuya nodded his head.

"So does that mean that we are done here" Byakuya asked, impatient to leave the stuffy room and go outside, in actuality to anywhere, not here.

"Actually Byakuya, there is more, that is why I am here" Ginrei-sama said.

"You see, you must find the girl In 3 months and marry her 30 days after that date. If you don't you will have to marry a woman of our choice and after then you have 2 years to have an heir or this process will be repeated without marriage... Choose wisely. Meeting Adjourned"

Byakuya was dumbstruck. He had been told to continue the line before but now it was forced upon him. How was he going to find a female in time, which also would fit his standards and the clan?

"Byakuya" Ginrei-sama said while leaving his seat. "The meetings of these females are already taken care of. Be good and choose wisely." Then in a flash Byakuya's grandfather was gone.

Byakuya stayed seated in the chair for the Head of the Clan as everyone else filed out. Then Byakuya noticed that one young man stayed behind. That same young man slowly walked up and walked right up him. Metal was glinting in his robe pocket. Things were quickly becoming more interesting.

"Sir, I have a proposition for you, and I think you might be interested." The young man said. A dangerous, demonic leer on his face.

* * *

Sorry I know its short but for the next chapter to be full of action and awesomeness I had to make this a little cliff hangy. Anyhow still check out my other Bya Ruki story The Kuchiki family. Also tell me if you like this story and always review because I would like to update as soon as possible! Being told that people like this story is a real motivation to move by ba-donk-a-donk to the computer so anyhow.

Hugs and Kisses,

Coco

Review...Review...Review!


	2. How Interesting, You Are My Destruction

Interesting

by

Coco-chan

* * *

"Interesting, you say." Byakuya said coolly. He lifted his eyes to the boy, acknowledging everything about him, he realized something then. Something about this character was off. Byakuya quickly stood alert and prepared his body to move at any notice.

The person nodded feverishly. Excitement coursing through his body, it showed all over.

"Kenta-san is plotting against you, he wants you to marry his daughter, I want to help you. In turn you will help my family." The boys said with joy feeling he had the upper hand over the matter, a matter.

"Really now. That _is_ interesting" Byakuya said boredly; his tone placid.

"Yes sir! I really want to do my service to the Kuchiki clan" the man said with a thrill. The male clasped his hands together animatedly a smile fighting over his face.

This man's voice seemed to rise higher in pitch the more he talked. The longer he talked either his elation was getting to him or something must be amiss and he was trying to hint at something.

"Then how will help me? I do need to get married as you now know. What do you offer me? Unless you are female, or have a female to offer me, only then _maybe_ I can aid you." Byakuya rose from his seat and walked to the boy. "There is no way you can be female right. You know females entering meetings are forbidden unless they have permission from the clan leader but I have never seen your face before. Such a delicate, beautiful face." Byakuya made a gesture to reach out and touch the face while coming closer.

A blush rose on the boy's face from being in such close proximity with the clan leader.

Byakuya still came even closer to boy.

"But if you were a girl I'm sure I of all people wouldn't be mad…since you are"

* * *

Byakuya ripped the boy's robe and exposed the girl's shapely body. He took the band from her hair and rendered her almost naked with her long hair covering her most of her front from view. Only her inner light and sheer yukata shielded her skin from his eyes.

"So really what do you want?" Byakuya said his tone never changing. His silver eyes glinting devilishly.

The girl tried to pull her robe back together to cover herself while push herself father from Byakuya. Byakuya couldn't have cared less. Even he did want her an order could suffice to have her and whatever else he wanted.

"Sir, Kenta does want to marry his daughter to you. My house is below his and he treats my mother like a whore… he killed my father...he is destroying us. He wants to sell my sisters! I overheard him plotting to frame someone in the Kuchiki clan. My brothers sent you letters and they were prisoned. I do want to help you." She said with passion, crying with all her aggression.

Byakuya kneeled down to the girl who was on floor. He lifted his hand and lightly grazed the girl's face with the back of his hand, softening his gaze to make her feel comfortable so she would stay honest.

"What is your name, girl." He said smoothly.

"My name is Kei"

"Really now, Kei. Why did you need the knives if you only want to contact me?"

The girl was surprised. She had concealed the knives well. Not even the lead guards had noticed them. Even now her ripped robes still hid her weapons.

"In case I need to protect myself" Kei said steadily.

Byakuya walked to a back room in the meeting room and brought out a plain robe and he walked back to the girl and gave it to her.

"What is the name of your clan?"

"Kazushige, sir"

"Well Kazushige Kei we will keep in touch."

Kei took the call and ran out the room with only her knives in tote.

'She still has her weapons. She has another motive. The only reason she would have carried knives was only if she planned on making real use of them.'

* * *

Rukia was in the 13th division office filling out the last paperwork of the day. Being an unseated officer was monotonous and mind-numbing. All she did all day was filling out paperwork. The seated officers were given more assignments and missions. They were assigned exciting things. They got to kill hollows and defend souls.

At least she got to see Captain Ukitake, and help him out often, that was a kind of redemption for her mundane pattern of life. The sun was setting and she had stayed extra late in her division to avoid seeing the elders. She was privy to knowledge of the meeting being held today. She was allowed to go, being Byakuya's adopted-sister and not an ordinary female, but being in the elders' presences always made her feel insecure and vulnerable. A feeling she hated.

She rounded up her belongings and bided good-bye with everyone that crossed her path. She received warm smiles in return. She walked back to the manor in happiness. Everything in her life was looking up. She had friends, she wasn't secluded, and her and Ichigo were starting to date.

When she made it to the main house she walked around looking for her nii-sama. She walked through the main hallway. He would want to know about her day. Or at least he pretended he cared. That was enough. His attention at all was worth more than anything. It was more than she was accustomed to during their 60+ years together and it still intoxicated her.

* * *

"No please. No! I'm sorry! I will change. I will stop. Ahh!" the scream of sheer pain and agony resounded through the house.

Blood dripped and oozed from the wrinkly body staining the walls and floors. It was seeping through the cracks under the paper doors.

* * *

A guard that was doing his round stepped onto the shiny red liquid.

He bent down and touched the fluid. It was warm and fresh. The guard then slid open the door to see the man.

The guard covered his brown eyes and turned his now pale face from the sight. The guard moved his hands in complicated ways. Using his reiastu to call upon the rest in the area he gave out the important message. The first in over 350 years.

"There has been a murder."

The message resounded.

* * *

As always review. I wonder who killed Kenta heres a secret. It might not be Kei but then you won't get to know until you review me and I update and tell you. So you know what to do.

Mystery and Murder

Hugs and Kisses

Chocolate Thunder


	3. The Unraveling of Confusion

The Grand Scheme

by Vanilla Lightning-san aka Chocolate Thunder-chan

Post Reading Message: This will be interesting. Please review when done and read announcements. Enjoy!

* * *

The guard had heard the strangled scream and cry for help coming from the room. An unidentified female and been running away from them. She was small and had black hair. Her figure was hazy and she was very elusive.

They were near her. Then she ducked another hallway and somehow disappeared.

Then she heard the alarm. Someone else had been brutally murder during the course of the night and maybe she, Ling Kai, could make a name of herself from this. She ran with all her power toward the murderer with her sword in hand and kido ever ready.

* * *

Rukia walked farther down the hall and she saw the blood. It was fresh. A man was slumped on the wall. Two knives in his chest, another in his stomach, yet another in his hand holding his dead corpses up, and the last one was stabbed deep near his privates. Blood was still pouring out of him. The man was old and overweight. She examined the body. The man head was hanging. Looking at the face she discerned this was Kenta. The man who always put her down, called her a street rat, and wanted her out of the family. Blood was gurgling out of his mouth. His eyes were glassy. Around him and now she was a pool of blood. Rukia reach out to examine the knives and she held the knife dipped into Kenta's hand.

The scene was so grotesque it was as if this was movie. A horrible horror movie, complete with blood, a dead body, soon there would be a ghost or a killer on the loose.

She was scared, but in a way it wasn't her, she was scared out of her body. Someone died. Someone died in the Kuchiki estate. The impenetrable Kuchiki manor. Of all people a Kuchiki was killed. If there was a conspiracy Byakuya should be safe. Nii-sama could handle himself, he was unbeatable. He is the strongest shinigami.

But Kenta. He wasn't strong and he was destroyed. The maids, servants, and other workers were not safe. Kenta was evil but no life could be destroyed because of his mistake.

Rukia quickly grabbed the knifes out of Kenta's hands and stomach. She flicked the blood of and went to help anybody in danger. Then the alarm went off.

Someone was in trouble. Serious trouble. She dashed as if something or someone was pursing her.

* * *

The guards thought they got the girl. The turned into the hallway they though she disappeared too and found Lady Kuchiki in a pool of blood and holding a knife that was submerged into a dead man's hand. She pulled the knives from his hands and stomach out. Blood sprayed and splattered everywhere. She merely flicked the blood off. She ran out of the room when the alarm reached her. They all saw her. Of course she was running from the scene of the crime. Rukia was quick she ran down the room in a mad dash. They knew she was guilty.

* * *

(Kei's POV)

It was exilterating. I killed Kenta! That old, fat bastard is finally gone. Now my family can live in peace.

Kei ran down the halls, through the doors, past the servants and guards. She ducked into an obscure room and blew out the glowing candles. It was dark. Pitch black. There was no way they could find her.

There is no way they could find me here. The killing was clean. Kenta had not even made a sound. I had suffocated him and neatly cut in one of his important nerves. He had died easily. Now thought Kenta didn't look like Kenta. There was a resemblance but the man didn't really notice me until I was nearly done on his neck. His scent was different! That nasty scent of perfume, sex, drugs, and sweat didn't permeate the air and make me gag. Normally he smells so bad and he is regularly loud and boisterous. That wasn't Kenta…it must have been a stunt double…like the ones my brothers always encounter when they move in to kill him. I shouldn't have went there. I hit that innocent guard to rang the alarm for nothing.

She heard the guard bolt past her after someone else running through the halls. That person jumped into the room she was in seeing that it was deserted.

"That was close" I heard him say. He sound out of breathe, relieved, and happy. How she knew she sounded 5 or maybe 10 minutes prior to now "I killed Kenta. My family should be proud. They are now safe." He sounded so assured. Wait did he say he killed Kenta!

I heard him say he heard him say he killed Kenta. Why had he? Had Kenta attack other families other than her's.

"Hello, sir"

The figure jumped he had been sure this room was deserted. It was dark, seemingly abandoned, and had no reiastu at all.

* * *

(Strange new guy POV)

Who is this! I knew this room was empty now why is there a girl in here.

She moved. She is talking to me. I can't understand her but I can tell she is curious.

"Why did you kill Kenta?" I heard her whisper softly.

So she knew about Kenta. How? Why?

* * *

"He did terrible things to my family. Thing you will never understand." The boy said ruefully. I heard him. I heard the underlying hatred. I heard the bitterness. Was that how my brothers and I sound?

"I know I understand. Maybe even better than you ever can. Whatever he did to your family is nothing compared to what he did to mine and my mother." I trailed off. I couldn't continue or finish. I didn't want to choke up and cry then embarrass myself. I am strong and my biggest foe has been defeated. I have nothing to fear but I feel so unsettled. This worries me greatly. I fear something might happen to my family or even the clan because of Kenta's death.

"By the way before you try to debate with me over hardships, my name is Kei, I need to leave now.

I made a motion to get up and leave. I needed to flee this place. My stomach was in knots and I don't want to be around for whatever happens.

The next thing this stranger grabbed my wrists and pulls me sharply to the floor. I would have badly injured myself had it not been that I inadvertently fell upon him.

* * *

I pulled her down to me I had no idea why but I am interested in her.

"My name is Ken. How do you know Kenta?

* * *

He asked me and I had no idea what to say. How I knew him. When my father had died my brothers started working and my mother disbanded all the servants. We had worked hard and toiled for everything we have and see. Kenta came and said he wanted to help my family. He gave my mom a little money and he had said he didn't expect anything in return. Shortly he came again with more money. It wasn't until later he started demanding sex for money. By then we were used to having steady money, though we still worked. After he started forcing himself on my sisters, when we resisted which was almost always the case, he would challenge us and threaten to beat us and take away everything. When my brothers came back from the Seiretei to give us the money they had earn they saw the conditions we were in. When they spoke out, Kenta silence them. He even imprisioned some of my brothers. He torment us and has tried to rape me on several occaisions but my strength, resilience, and spirit would not allow me to lower my pride. It wouldn't allow me to let my virginity to be stolen by Kenta.

"He helped my family financially. Then he demanded sex or…death …he would say. The extermination of my family in short. My father died and we were barely making ends meet and he came…" she was going to complete her thought but tears came into her eyes. The bitter memory of her brothers being taken away flooded her mind. Her hatred for Kenta brought her here.

One single tear fell.

Right now I wish Papa was here, more than ever before, if he was here she would have someone to talk to and cry to. Like whenever she had a bad dream and he magically appeared before her. He would tell her everything was alright and chase away the demons or hollow. She would rub her back and tell her to be strong. Then he would tell her he loved her. It was on one of those night her nightmares came. When she looked for daddy he was…he was…

* * *

The girl she is standing their crying and smiling sadly. What is wrong with her ? Did Kenta destroy her mind as well as her family.

Ken moved and shook Kei whose eye immediately opened and looked at him with such bitter sadness he black soul was shook and his heart was cry out for her. He came to end a life and he might be healing another as well as his in the process.

* * *

Byakuya walked to where the reiastu was dying and wasting from its host. He came to the room of where the alarm was first sounded. There was no blood anywhere. The guard who rang the alarm was knocked out. He looked at the body. It was cut cleanly. The man must have dies from suffocation. Byakuya moved closer to the man, to the corpse of a man.

He deducted the man was strangled by a woman. The hand marks were small and light. The foot or rather shoe marks on the floor were dainty and didn't make a sound. If it had the guard would have caught it right away and looked in. He only became suspicious when the victim earsplitting, deafening cry of repentance. By then it was too late and the killer was being chased.

The man at first glance looked like Kenta but the man obviously had very fat hands while Kenta though a fat man was ironically very slender. The man's hair had whites on his side burns while Kenta's hadn't spread yet.

Byakuya opened the eyes of the carass.

This man's eyes were black but in the light had a brown glint. Kenta's eyes were black with a dark blue glint.

Small things most people would never notice allow Byakuya to deduct that this man was not Kenta. Kenta was smart enough to foresee his murder and made arrangement to have his imminent death postponed until his wretched, shameful soul ended up in the pits of hell.

Byakuya cold grey eyes glinted dangerously. Someone was in his manor. His property. That someone killed someone else. Though he could have cared less that someone was a danger to him and his servants and Rukia. Rukia! Rukia was in danger he had to go to her quickly before this got out of hand.

* * *

"They think they are so cunning. Killing two bird with one stone. They are falling right into my trap!" the hidden figure laughed. His eyes burning coals with all the evil and terror not even the worst thing, man or demon, himself could withstand.

* * *

Authors Note: The issue with many is that the don't understand what is happening. What happened is that Kenta had gotten an enemy who disguised herself as a nobleman in order to infiltrate the Kuchiki manor to kill Kenta. Someone got killed and somewhere else someone else get killed. Rukia stumbles across the dead body and Byakuya is investing. We meet a new man named Ken who is in the same situation as Kei who is the one who gave Byakua the interesting proposition. All the while someone is in the background killing birds or what nots (joke).

My Personal Message: Does anyone like the story? Or find it to gory? Or would disagree with rape being a minor factor in this story? Byakuya and Rukia romance? Ichigo and Rukia action (though this is a ByaRuki story)? Anyhow review as always.

Blood, Destrustion, and Full Metal Alchemist,

Chocolate Thunder

P.S. - Does anyone speak Italian. I learned or am learning and am in major need of a brush up. Grazie! Wait! Wait! Quickly! Leave me a review! XD


End file.
